The Smithereens
by foolishBee
Summary: Collection de drabbles et ficlets centrés sur Naruto et Hinata. - Song-fics.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Je vous présente ici une collection de ficlets/drabbles centrés sur le couple formé par Naruto et Hinata. La plupart des textes seront inspirés d'une chanson que je préciserai systématiquement et que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant la lecture. Il vous est d'ailleurs possible de proposer des titres de chansons sur lesquelles vous souhaitez que j'écrive quelque chose.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Bee.**

* * *

**I. ****_L-O-V-E_**

de Nat King Cole

* * *

**Q**u'on ne se mente pas, on nous a déjà tous parlé de cette personne, de cet être unique qui est censé embraser notre âme comme personne auparavant, de ce cœur qui bat au même rythme que le nôtre. On y a tous cru dans notre petite enfance, naïfs et innocents que nous étions, avides de pouvoir chérir un jour cette intimité que partagent nos parents. Et puis, on grandit, on mûrit, on se rend compte que les princes charmants n'existent pas, que toutes ces personnes à qui on a osé faire confiance n'ont su que nous briser un peu plus chaque jour, que Papa et Maman ne s'aimaient pas tant que ça. On devient défaitiste, sarcastique, au point de s'emmurer dans un silence et une hostilité marqués à l'égard de toute personne du sexe opposé. On passe ses après-midi à critiquer des films populaires parce qu'ils nous parlent de choses qui n'existent pas, on évite tous ces couples qui puent la joie de vivre et la publicité mensongère et, malgré tout, on flâne tous les jours dans les parcs à lire ces livres dont on s'est moqués une semaine plus tôt ne serait-ce que pour tenter de se convaincre une ultime fois qu'ils ont peut-être raison. On devient pessimiste, au point de se résigner à cette vie de solitude et à ce vide qu'on ne parvient jamais à combler; on abandonne même la moindre étincelle d'espoir qui nous habitait. On marche comme une âme en peine dans les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais, le visage baissé, les yeux éteints et toute trace de sourire effacée depuis bien des années par l'accumulation de trop nombreuses déceptions. Et on se persuade que le bonheur n'existe pas avant d'oublier comment aimer...comment être aimé.

Et c'est quand on baisse la garde et quand on s'y attend le moins que ça arrive. **Bam**. C'est là que ça vous frappe comme une claque en pleine figure, comme un choc électrique dirigé droit sur votre cœur. Vous pensez que ça n'arrive que dans les films ? Eh bien vous avez tort ! Croyez-le ou non, mais ça se passe exactement comme dans ces comédies romantiques de série B. Ça commence par une promenade dans Central Park, un regard, un sourire et puis c'est la mélodie du bonheur. Vos mains s'enlacent, vos souffles se mêlent et soudain vous vous retrouvez à valser entre Broadway et Manhattan, le sourire aux lèvres et la joie dans le cœur. Ça peut paraître un peu cliché mais je vous assure que ça se passe ainsi ! Vous tentez de le fuir, de vous convaincre rationnellement que ça n'existe pas, que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Vous essayez de ne pas trop y croire pour ne pas vous retrouver encore plus brisée que la première fois et toutes ces fois où vous étiez risquée à faire confiance à un autre que vous... Mais voilà que ça continue : votre cœur bat la chamade, vos yeux pétillent de mille feu, , vos lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, se séparent, pour mieux se retrouver vos esprits s'entrechoquent, se connectent, partagent et voilà que ça y est, vous lui vouez votre vie et vous tentez tant bien que mal de mettre un nom sur cette petite étincelle qui s'est transformée en un feu ardent au sein de votre être entier. _**Et vous l'aimez.**_Vous l'aimez à vous damner, à décrocher toutes les étoiles du ciel pour en illuminer ses yeux, à faire battre votre cœur plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, à changer toutes les lois de la métaphysique pour que les planètes tournent autour de lui. Et vous souriez, sans raison, parce qu'il sourit, parce que chaque cellule de votre cœur vous dicte de le faire. Et vous êtes heureux. **_Et vous l'aimez_****.** Et vous pleurez, vous pleurez parce que ça vous semble tellement irréel tout ceci, tellement impossible qu'un seul être puisse changer ainsi votre univers. Et vous riez à ses blagues ratées, à sa maladresse, à chacune de ses paroles qui figent vos lèvres dans cette expression d'euphorie. Et vous vivez. Et vous vous rendez heureux. _**Et vous l'aimez.**_ Et vous vous rendez compte qu'il est tout ce dont vous aviez besoin.

Et qu'importe que la pluie tombe, qu'importe que vous soyez trempés jusqu'aux os ou que le ciel s'écroule, qu'importe que tous les passants vous regardent comme des fous, qu'importe que vous soyez pauvres comme un chercheur d'or en Antarctique et que vous n'ayez aucun plan d'avenir. **Il est là, devant vous.** Et il vous regarde avec cet air, ces yeux si beaux, si profonds, semblant livrer tant de promesses enflammées que tous ces papillons dans votre ventre ne peuvent que s'envoler. **_Et vous l'aimez_****.** Comme une folle, comme un mendiant d'amour, comme un voyageur dans le désert qui vient enfin de trouver un oasis, comme une fleur de tournesol qui découvre pour la première fois les rayons de soleil. Et vous vous rendez compte que le bonheur existe bel et bien: _il est au fond de ses yeux bleus._

**Et vous vous aimez.**  
_Jusqu'à la fin des temps._


	2. Chapter 2

A **Taraimperatrice**: Parce que ça ne te dérangeait **absolument pas** que je publie un nouveau fragment, there you go ! ;)

* * *

**II. _La vie en rose_**

de Louis Armstrong

_(oui, je boude Edith Piaf)_

* * *

**A**ppuyée contre la fenêtre, le soleil réchauffant sa peau, Hinata guettait le carnage qui prenait place au sein de ce qui était encore, une semaine plus tôt, la plus belle place de Vienne. Partout se trouvaient des militaires vêtus de leur costume kaki et qui beuglaient en allemand des ordres à tous les passants. Elle les voyait s'infiltrer dans chacun des bâtiments qui entouraient ladite place et elle savait que bientôt ce serait son tour.

Soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à grande volée et elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'un homme blond vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon beige tirant sur l'orange pénétra dans la pièce avec deux sacs de taille moyenne pendus à ses bras. Il posa furtivement ses yeux azurs sur elle avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La questionna-t-il avec un léger accent autrichien. Fais tes bagages, il faut qu'on parte ! »

_Partir ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Où ça ? Ils étaient cernés et elle savait que bientôt ils viendraient la chercher. A quoi bon se lancer dans une course-poursuite dont l'issue ne faisait plus aucun doute ?

Elle le vit balancer les deux sacs sur leur lit avant d'ouvrir avec hâte leur armoire commune et de fourrer tout vêtement à sa portée dans les deux récipients en cuir noir.

« Naruto ? », murmura-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas ou, plutôt, il choisit d'ignorer sa question car il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire de fuir parce que, lui, contrairement à elle et ceux qui partageaient ses origines, pouvait encore sauver sa peau. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter lui expliquer pour la énième fois qu'ils ne finiraient jamais leur vie ensemble. Il voyait bien cette étoile jaune cousue sur son sein qui – assez paradoxalement – plongeait leur quotidien dans des ténèbres sans précédent mais il refusait de l'abandonner à cause d'un quelconque astre.

« Naruto ? S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi.  
– Non ! », hurla-t-il soudain.

Elle le vit serrer les poings autour des manches de leurs bagages tandis que les muscles de son dos se tendaient ostensiblement.

« Ne te mets pas dans cet état-là, chuchota-t-elle doucement en l'entourant de ses deux bras et en collant son front entre ses omoplates.  
– Alors arrête de me dire des choses pareilles ! »

Il se retourna soudainement et posa fermement ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

« On peut encore fuir, Hinata ! La France est encore libre et je connais quelqu'un là-bas qui pourra nous héberger ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est finir d'emballer tes affaires et on pourra-  
– Ils sont déjà sur la place. », rétorqua-t-elle faiblement en inhalant son parfum et en baissant les yeux.

Elle s'en voulait de détruire ainsi sa détermination et son espoir mais il était temps qu'il voie la vérité en face. Ils ne seraient jamais heureux dans cette vie.

« Quoi ?! », s'étrangla-t-il en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la fenêtre.

Quand il vit le capharnaüm qui y régnait, ses épaules s'abaissèrent suite à l'amer sentiment de défaite qui venait de l'envahir tout entier.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le força à poser à son tour sa tête contre son épaule afin de le caresser de ses mains maternelles.

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix qui lui brisa le coeur. Hier encore on était-  
– Chut. », l'arrêta-t-elle en passant sa main dans son cuir chevelu tandis que les larmes leur montaient tous deux aux yeux.

Elle n'avait pas le coeur à penser à la journée ensoleillée et pleine de joie qu'ils avaient vécue la veille.

Quand il eût pleuré tout son soûl, il se détacha progressivement d'elle afin de l'admirer.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de m'écouter, annonça-t-elle rapidement alors qu'il abaissait de nouveau ses sourcils,mais il faut que je te le dise. Tu peux fuir, Naruto. Jamais je ne pourrai vivre en sachant que je t'ai mené à-  
– Tu ne m'as jamais mené à quoi que ce soit, l'arrêta-t-il en posant délicatement son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Je te rappelle que je suis la personne la plus bornée de l'univers. Même ton air le plus menaçant ne pourrait jamais me forcer à faire quoique ce soit, plaisanta-t-il et il manqua un battement quand il la vit sourire. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je l'ai voulu. Et si je préfère mourir avec toi-  
– Naruto... », tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'entêtement de cet homme face à elle et elle avait peur de ses promesses. Non pas parce qu'il ne les tenait pas, bien au contraire. Ses promesses la terrifiaient profondément parce qu'elle savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour les tenir. Et, dans cette situation, elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ce « tout » comprenait.

« Et si je préfère mourir avec toi, répéta-t-il en prenant sa main, c'est parce je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où nous ne sommes pas ensemble. », finit-il en embrassant tendrement le dos de sa main du bout des lèvres.

Les larmes dans ses yeux se mirent doucement à couler et il se baissa pour les embrasser une à une jusqu'à ce que son visage soit lavé de ces tourments. Elle ne savait pas comment il parvenait à l'avoir à chaque fois, mais il suffisait trop souvent d'une seule de ses paroles pour que son être entier soit chamboulé. Naruto était ce genre de personne dont la personnalité solaire suffisait à raviver la moindre étincelle d'espoir chez n'importe quelle âme brisée.

« Mais je refuse qu'on se laisse faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, s'exclama-t-il soudain en fronçant de nouveaux ses sourcils blonds. Ils doivent savoir que personne ne cautionne leurs actes. Il faut se rebeller, Hinata. »

_Se rebeller ?_ Répéta-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Mais ils le faisaient déjà. Ne le voyait-il pas ? Elle était une descendante de David et il était – physiquement seulement, fort heureusement – la copie conforme de cette race que ces êtres perfides tenaient tant à élever au-dessus de tout. Ils se rebellaient à chaque fois que leurs mains se touchaient et que leurs corps fondaient l'un dans l'autre sans aucune pensée destructrice. Ils se rebellaient à chaque fois que que leur désir pour l'autre brûlait d'une ardeur insatiable et que la flamme de leur amour brillait d'une lueur écarlate.

Elle le voyait s'agiter et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il retourna à leurs valises. Il avait compris que leur destin était déjà joué alors il rangeait plus leurs effets dans le but de s'occuper l'esprit que parce qu'il planifiait encore leur fuite. Il s'agitait et proférait des insultes envers ces monstres qui les condamnaient de la sorte et s'érigeaient arbitrairement en maîtres de la société.

« Je sais comment on peut se rebeller. », chuchota-t-elle suavement.

Il se retourna, étonné, et fut surpris de la trouver sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes. Elle agrippa soudain sa chemise et se hissa à sa hauteur afin que les perles qu'étaient ses yeux se jettent dans les océans que formaient ses prunelles. Et de sa voix la plus tendre et amoureuse, elle souffla contre ses lèvres :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Et rien ni personne ne put l'en empêcher.

Pas le bruit de leurs bottes dans le couloir avoisinant ni leurs fusils pointés sur eux.

Parce que, quand ses lèvres se mêlaient aux siennes, leur amour était plus flamboyant que n'importe quel incendie criminel.


End file.
